


His Princess

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Nancy LorenzXena is alone by a campfire one night, when Ares watches her doing the daily grind of getting ready for bed. When she calls him on his presence (even invisible she knows he's there) things hot up a little. This fits into the "Plot what plot?" category.





	His Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Author's Notes: Lame name - thought of it a second ago. Lame story - thought of it a second ago. As I said - NEED OUTLET!!! Okay - here goes!!  
> Rating: NC-17 Purty damned hot.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rennai - that name I can't spell even though I went through 6 years of some sort of art education - not to me (though I wish Ares belonged to me ROWR) - ENJOY!!!

He moved forward, wondering if she knew he was there - like she always knew he was there.  He wasn't sure, as by the fire she let her brass armour slip off around her waist, laying it carefully by the fire.  Her eyes glowed blue in the faint glow of the flame, her lips parting ever so slightly in a sigh.  Digging in the saddlebag, she pulled out a - brush?  She began to run the bristles through the glossy long black hair, her eyes gazing off into nothingness.  He never thought about her grooming herself before.  But watching her now it seemed perfectly natural.  With every stroke of the brush, the hair seemed to grow softer, silkier.  He licked his top lip, wondering what that felt like against his face.

He'd ached for her too long.  He thought perhaps she didn't realise what it meant, all his attention to her.  Didn't she realise that there was no other mortal woman - nay - woman at all in the history of the world that had captivated him more than she?

His heart began thumping in his chest as she slipped off the leather dress, leaving the flimsy brown shift.  He could see her nipples push the fabric up, her breasts heaving wonderfully as she stretched a moment.

Was she - was she flirting with him?  She must have known he was there.  Now he was down-right baffled.  He took a seat at the other end of the fire, watching her settle down.  She didn't look used to being on her own, it was evident in the way she tossed and turned.  Finally she lay on her back, gazing up at the sky, the soft faint blue light kissing her face gently.  He smiled.  He could watch her all night.  Often, he did, till she noticed him.  Maybe this night, she wanted him here.

She shifted an arm, a mischevious glint in her eye, diving it down - woah down there...  His throat grew immediately dry.

"You like to watch, huh?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin, as Xena looked right at him.  Instead he opted for becoming visible and doing his damnest not to look like he was sorry he was caught.

"As much as I like to join in," he said. _Yeah, great line_ , he thought to himself.

"I don't think so - get out of here."

Disappointment seeped through him only a moment.  Her eyes seemed to watch him more keenly tonight, her lips seemed to tremble just a little.  He knew he moved her.  His bronzed arms shifted to settle on his bent knees, his thighs beautifully encased in the black leather, his mahogany eyes fixed directly on her.

"But you look so lonely," he said with a pout, "I thought I could keep you company whilst the little blonde isn't here - where is Gabrielle anyway?"

"Off to visit her parents," Xena said darkly, covering herself up in the blanket, "Her father is sick, and she really didn't want to stress him out by having me around - will you stop looking at me like that?"

"Only if you stop looking at me like that..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I love it when you beg," he smirked.  She rolled her eyes, lying back down on the ground.  She glanced up as Ares stood, strolling around the fire and sitting himself down next to her.  He leant forward, deliberatly invading her personal space.

"So - how have you been?" he asked, running a hand through her hair and so very carefully slipping it behind her ear.  He did all he could not to close his eyes in euphoria, and brought his lips close against her hair.

"Fine," she said cautiously, her fine brows tilted to a frown, "Without you around..."

"Without me?" he said, his voice low in her ear, his lips a hair's breadth away from the curls of the lobe, his breath running so lightly and warm against it, "What's so bad about me?"

"You're a pig..."

He let his lips dive to her neck.  She clamped her eyes shut, breathing hard.

"You like pigs," he said in a low husky voice that made her heart palpitate.

"You're bad!"

He let loose a low silky laugh, slipping one strap off her shoulder and bringing his silky wet lips down to it.

"You like bad," he said in that tone, taking a moment to let his tongue run over the rise of colar bone at her shoulder, then smiled suddenly, "You like the leather too..."

"No - I don't!" she protested, breathing faster.

He slipped a hand at her neck, running the large digits up to the soft sensitive skin under her ear, and massaged there a moment, looking deep into her eyes.

"How I've yearned for you Xena..."

"I won't join you!" she said breathlessly.

"Forget about that," he said, "No joining crap - I just want you..."

"Me?" she croaked, feeling his lips part against her jaw near her chin, the tongue caressing her skin there, so wet and loving.

"You..."

She moved her head just a bit, pressing her lips onto his, not being able to hold out any longer.  She let her hands dive into his vest, prying the stiff fabric away.  She felt his large hands move over her body, peeling off her thin brown shift, throwing it to the wayside quickly, her underpants joining them.  She felt the cold brace of night at her skin, and Ares hung over her a moment, his eyes looking over her bronzed firm figure.  He sighed, shaking his head dreamily.

"You are perfect," he uttered, and smiled a little as Xena worked at his pants.  She could see his member straining against the leather, and throwing his belt aside the pants grew looser.  She grabbed the hem of the pants, literally peeling them down over his firm large muscled thighs, feeling herself gush a little in excitement as the hem came down to the pitch black crop of hair around his manhood that sprang up upon being freed.  She leered a little, raising a brow.

"It's a little bigger than I remember," she cooed.

"Old memories fade fast," he mumbled, watching his hand cradle a breast, his large thumb running a rock hard nipple idly.  After yanking off the boots, she helped him rip off the pants, and kneeling there, her breasts bouncing wildly as she threw the leather togs aside, she frowned at him, panting.

"Why didn't you just magic them off?"

He leered, "Now where would the fun of that be?"

She crawled forward on all fours in a predatory manner, a hungry curl to her soft ruby lips.  Ares leant back on his thick muscled arms, his legs laying forward in a relaxed manner, his gleaming prong straining in attention.  Xena eyed it, and crawling over him, her breasts brushed against his chest, the deep black hairs there soft and tickling, her nipples loving every moment of running along against his large pectorals.  She let a hand fall down between his legs, a lax finger running up the inner of his thighs.  All the while she looked him dead in the eye, his own orbs following hers, waiting for the sensation to   
tell him what she was doing.  Her fingers landed at his crotch, her tips running idly about his balls, and he tilted his head back, opening his mouth in pure exultation.  The fingers ran lightly up his shaft, exploring each contour, until finally settling on the gleaming tip, running little circles about the silky round knob.

"Ooh," she grinned, "You like that huh?"

"X-ena-" the War God croaked.

"Hmm," she cocked her head, "I wonder what it tastes like..."

He snapped his head up, eyeing her.

"You want me to check - huh?"

"You know what I want," he growled, leaning forward and catching her mouth in his, plundering her in a deep probing kiss, their tongues wrestling wildly it the exchange, the God drinking deeply from her.  She pulled her head away with a yank, her eyes half-lidded in desire.  A slow half-smirk took her face.

"Oh - you're going to get it for that one..."

She swooped down, latching onto the end of his cock, her tongue swirling about the round almost-plum-like mass in her mouth.  It tasted rich and salty, his Godly juices a delight to her senses.  She sighed with satisfaction, slowly sliding her mouth down around the throbbing length of skin, each inch and silky as the last, till it was nestled deep in her gullet.  She sucked gently at first, seeing the God arch back, his arms loosing their strength underneath him, all he could do was lay back and let loose strangled gasps for air.  He grunted a moment, and she looked up at him.

"Turn around!"

She rose a brow, and thought perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea.  She pulled her head away - langourously slow - placing a chaste kiss on the tip of his glorious member, and straddled him, so she faced his cock, her buttocks planted against his chest.  She could feel his nipples against her skin, they were hard as little pebbles.  Voraciously she swooped down again, claiming his shaft, sucking deeply again so her tongue moved in long mind-smashing waves.   It was then she felt the fingers at her feminitiy, and sighed contentedly as the God went to work to fulfil her as she worked at him.

Ares, was in heaven.  The flower he wanted most was now inches away from his face, waiting for the nectar to be lapped up - drop for drop.  He lifted her buttocks, squeezing them deliriously with his hands a moment before sliding one hand up her thigh, caressing the soft skin there, before feeling the tickle of the hair at her mound.  He lifted a finger tip to the lips, barely needing to pry them open as they were swollen, slick with her juices.  He brought her bottom down, his tongue running over the palate between her lips, diving fulling into her hot juicy quim.  He could hear her moan as he worked at her honeywell, moving back and then suckling softly at her labia, taking them in his lips and nipping them gently before moving to her most sensitive place.

At first he just let his tongue flick over lightly, but as her sucking became more powered, a desperation broke in him and he he latched onto her gorged little button, suckling on it stroke for stroke as she lost all restraint at his member.

The delirium down there was mind-breaking, his heart thudding wildly as his arousal crashed through limits he forgot he ever had.  By the COSMOS  this woman was good.  He moaned onto her nub, his heavy low voice creating the most beautiful vibrations through the flesh.  Every heavy hot moan he gave, she took more, every muscle and contour of her mouth driving him wild.  He couldn't hold back, her caresses growing frantic, and he carefully wet a finger with her juices, slipping it in and   
running it up and over the front wall over her vagina in wild circles. Her frantic little crys now filled the air, her voice moving through his  flesh.  She ground her hips down on his face, and he bucked up at her in  return, feeling his prick tight within her gullet.  He pumped at her now, slipping another finger in her hungry quim, pushing her past the point of no return.

Xena howled, mouth full, Ares' hard sucking at her clit and his pounding at her hole sending her crashing into a limb-shuddering orgasm that ripped through every nerve in her body.  She fell limp, still suckling on his cock, rolling off with a frown.

"I - I haven't finished - you - you beat me..."

Ares grinned, settling next to her, kissing her mouth softly before letting a hand cascade through her mussed up black tresses.

"That's okay," he said low, "We have plenty of time to remedy that situation."

She grinned, touching his nipple whilst running her fingers through his chest hair.  He bent his neck down, kissing her deeply and lovingly, slipping a hand down, over her ribs, past the swell of her breasts, to the lilt of her waist, settling on her firm round bottom cheek.  He pulled her hips to him, his erection pushing hard against her stomach, and she let loose a long sigh.

"You feel so good," she moaned.

Running his lips over her ear he let his tongue slip between them, swirling around each delicate fold, just like he'd done to her   
woman-hood.  His hand came up from her bottom, running loose circles over her nipples, rock hard little nubs that strained up from her breasts.  Cupping the right breast, he looked at it a moment, his face falling into a look of reverie.  He brought his lips down over the dusky brown areola, the tip of his tongue running over every silky bump, every crevace, over the delightfully hard bump of her nipple.  After a moment he began to suck deeply and strong, tongue swirling about it, and as he  pulled up, the nipple still between his lips, he let his teeth nip at it ever so very gently.  Xena gasped, slapping his bottom lightly.  He chuckled, spreading her legs apart, head diving down to the nape of her neck, his hips tilting to meet hers.

"Any time you're ready..."

"Ooh now!  now!" she gasped.

The head sat at the entrance, teasing her, he ran it up and over her clit, down and underneath her quim to her puckered anus, and a shudder ran through her body.  She took a handful of hair, bringing his head up, and she glared at him.

"Oh I love it when you play rough!" he chuckled huskily.

"I love it went you stop teasing me!" she breathed, "Oh Gods - just shove it in you bastard!"

Her voice quivered with ache, and with a satisfying sigh, he slipped the member in, only partway before withdrawing it, glistening with her juices.  He slid it in again, deeper this time, before sliding out again and gaining a rhythm.  The bucks of her hips shoved him deep within her, and as he kissed her, she moaned at the sweet taste of herself on his lips.  With a growl, she pushed him over, straddling his hips, impaling herself in his engorged organ.  Ares took a breath in between his teeth, a hiss filling the air, and he ground upwards, her downward thrusts meeting his.  She pounded her body down onto his, her back arching, her arms spread wide as his warmth filled every inch of her.

"Unngh," she panted, "Uungn, faster!  UHhg Oh!!  FAhh faaah!!!"

Ares thrust, picking up the pace, his arms reaching up at her bouncing breasts, running over the nipples lovingly, down over her ribs, and finally planting themselves on her hips, grinding them down onto himself.

His body felt on fire, her hands clasped over his chest, running up and over feeling the soft down of his chest hair.  Her pants grew frantic, her lower regions nearly bursting with arousal.

"Ar... Ares," she gasped, "Oh Gods - that's so - Uungggh!!!"

"Xenaaaaa," he breathed, sitting up enough to kiss the pulse of her neck, feeling her blood rushing underneath his lips.  He pulled her body close against his, both their bodies grinding together in an erotic tandem.   As his skin touched hers, he could feel the soft film of sweat on her body, glorying in the slight slick of their exertion.

The beat grew faster, his cock straining within her, and burying his head in the nape of her neck, he pressed his thumb down at her button, making sure she could reach her climax quickly, perhaps in time with his.  As his deep, pounding thrusts became their most energetic, the firmness at her clit, she gasped for air, clutching onto his wide firm shoulders, biting the skin just so slightly as a delirious grin split her face.

"OH UH! ARES!!!" she cried, snapping her head back, "GODS!!!  OHHhhhh my... ugh..."

She leant back, her arms limp, and as the God thrust more, finally a burst of total bliss fell over him, his nerves on fire, his whole body shuddering beautifully as a cold sweat broke all over his deep bronze skin.  Xena watched his statuesque body grow limp, falling back himself, his firm member still within her.  She squeezed on it with her muscles in thanks, a grin on her features that brought a chuckle from the God.  She let him slip out, patting his balls before tumbling down on top of the War God,   
pulling the pelt she had taken out over the both of them.

"I hope that was as good for you as it was for me," he breathed, running a hand through black curled locks.  Xena watched him do this, her fingertips following, doing the same after the moment.

"Better," she grinned, laying down, her face resting on his chest, her lips soft against his skin. "I'm still not joining you," she said.

Ares rose a brow and smirked, holding the warm lithe body of his Warrior Princess against him.

"Dear Xena, I wouldn't have it any other way."   
  


The End


End file.
